


The Improvements

by Kendalina



Series: The Pleasure Boy [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina





	The Improvements

The Improvements 

Disclaimers: They all belong to Lucasfilm... I'm just a poor student who owns nothing but my beaten up text books, the ideas for my stories, and this paticular AU. 

Author's Note: No betas again... typos abound I have no doubt. 

* * *

Han found the boy in the lounge curled up on an acceleration couch. "That why you're so desperate to get off this rock kid?" He asked as he tilted Luke's face up to survey the damage. There was a dark bruise forming on the left side of his face and the captain suspected it had friends showing up on his sides and arm under the dirty tunic. 

"Yeah." The boy said softly. "And now he's going to kill me." 

"While you're on this ship. Your mine." Han snarled. 

"He's got friends in the law here, they'll trump up some charges against you and Uncle Owen will take me home and beat me to death." 

"Kid no one stops this ship from leaving when it wants to." Han informed him. "Strap your self in." With that he stalked out in the direction of the cockpit leaving Luke staring after him in shock. 

When he reached the cockpit his first mate barked a greeting at him. 

"Come on Chewie let's get out of here." The Captain said. "Seems I might have made a bit of an enemy today lets get out of here before the Port authority revokes our clearance. 

Once they were away and safely in to hyperspace the wookkie turned to him, growling a question. 

"Yes I know I'm crazy." He replied. Another question. "Yes I do intend to have him fulfill that part of the contract and before you ask no I will not reconsider. The boy stays." With that he rose heading back to the lunge. 

"See what'd I tell you kid. Left that dump behind in a hurry." He grinned noticing how the boy seemed to be relaxing a bit. 

"So where are we going?" Luke asked cautiously. 

"Some place we can get you fixed up and cleaned up, you need some definite improvements before you'll make a proper pleasure boy." 

"Oh." 

"Here's the deal kid. Daytime hours you are a normal member of the crew, you'll learn how to look after the ship, handle the guns stuff like that. But after supper time until breakfast the next morning you're my cabin boy to do with as I please." 

Luke nodded wide-eyed. 

"Don't worry kid it's a good deal trust me." He said reassuringly. "And stop looking at me like a scared bantha cub. I won't touch you until we get you cleaned up. By then you should have plenty of time to study all the information on being a proper pleasure being that I've got stashed away in my computer banks. 

*** *** 

Luke was trailing behind Han as the smuggler wove through the crowded market place. Chewbacca hadn't come along on this outing opting to stay behind with the ship. Actually he'd just growled something he the boy hadn't been able to understand and disappeared back on board. Luke didn't think the big Wookkie liked him very much, which worried him a little. It was usually better to have some one that big on your side. 

"Where are we going now?" He asked trying to keep up with Solo. So far they'd been to a medical facility where he'd spent several hours in a bacta tank healing his bruises, a fancy spa where they'd washed and cleaned him until he'd swore he must be shining, then a clothing store where he'd been outfitted with new clothes. Pants, tunics, a couple ship suits, and a few jackets for various climates. Then Some place to buy some parts for the ship, he'd tried very hard to remember everything that was said. He was supposed to be learning about the ship after all. 

"To get the rest of your clothes." The Captain informed him. 

"What else do I need we got lots." 

"Well unless you plan on running around naked after dinner every night kid, you need some apparel appropriate for your second job." 

"Oh." 

Han grinned as the kid flushed. So naive... it was rather endearing. And all his. After today Luke would own him for quite awhile paying back all the bills for the things he'd bought for the kid. 

They came to what appeared to be a smaller more discrete shop, but when they stepped inside they saw the store opened up in to a large multi leveled stylishly done up place. 

"May I help you?" A sales being said approaching them smiling pleasantly. 

Han reach back and caught Luke's wrist pulling him in from of him. "Thing is my new pleasure boy." He announced causing a blush to spread across the boy's cheeks. "I want him properly outfitted to please me." 

"Yes sir." The sales clerk said. He clapped his hands and a droid appeared. "Take this boy of and take his measurements." He ordered. 

"At once sir." The machine said turning to Luke. "If you will follow me." Han gave him a light push and watched the kid go. 

"Now sir. If you come thins way." The clerk smiled. "I'll show you the wide selection we have for you to choose your boy's apparel from. 

* * *


End file.
